


Pulling at Heart Strings

by Taycake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Break Up, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Solo Artist, bad boy keith, celebrity couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taycake/pseuds/Taycake
Summary: Lance is in College and works two jobs as a helping hand around a music store and at a club where he sings. Lance doesn't really need them since he's on scholarship, but he likes the extra money and distraction. His friends and pretty much the entirety of the world is in love with the rising of a band called Voltron until they announce that a member, the lead singer, is leaving the group. They start to broadcast that they are currently looking for a replacement. Lance somehow gets wrapped up in fate and finds himself as a new celebrity. Although, just like with every star they always burn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @veryakwardpotato on Tumblr and their band au. If you have time, try checking them out. They have great Au ideas. I want to tell you cupcakes the names of the songs that I listened to on repeat while writing this.  
> "Ice Cream" by Derrival  
> "Goodbye" by 2NE1  
> and  
> "Everythings Changing" by FOXTRAX  
> I hope to recommend at least three songs on each and every chapter I make. Feel free to share your song recs, I'm always interested to hear more.

"Come on Lance, you're gonna miss Voltron! They came out with a new single and we've been dying to listen to it all day." Hunk exploded as he, Pidge, and Matt sat down at the work counter to watch and listen to the rising band called Voltron. Lance had heard and listened to their music before, I mean who hasn't? They've been the rising stars in the music community for the last four to five years. 

"I'm not really into the hype of their songs, I will not be coaxed into being a follower. Besides, whos gonna stock and organize all these music while you guys slack off?" Setting a box full of new vinyl that came in through delivery on the ground with a thud. Lance was an art major at the local university in the town, Craigmore. He was on a full ride scholarship and didn't really need to worry about money, but he did work this job during late afternoon in his friend's music store to help around and earn some pocket money. When he was finished he worked another job at a bar named, Star Bright, as a singer. 

"I really don't know how you of all people can't appreciate their music," Pidge scoffed and brought up the video on her work computer screen. 

"I'm not one to be swayed by the media just because of some biased opinions about the members of a band group who probably got to their position from being hot and cute. Nowadays, people only care about looks and not talent." He browsed through the different subcategories of the music he had in his hand and matched the tracks to the right place. 

"That may be true for other artists and bands, but Voltron really has some great range of musical sounds and style. Here, let's just listen!" Pidge clicked her mouse. The soft music in the background was drowned out as the steady beat of the song came out of the speakers.

Lance quietly listened to the beat of a bass guitar set a steady rhythm until he heard other instruments and sounds join in and mesh together in unison. He had to admit that their flow was smooth and bouncy so he was captivated into the rhythm, thumping his feet along while he stocked the albums away neatly. Then with a modulated and honey-like voice, the lead singer jumped in:

_We started strong when we first hit the streets_  
_Rising up beyond the ashes_  
_But just like a never-ending race car track_  
_We all eventually meet our clashes_

_Four souls meeting up_  
_Who knew that we would get here?_  
_I know that you wanted more_  
_But I have more to offer to the store._

_Farewell, my fellow friends!_  
_Time is up and it's time to meet my ends._  
_I know that we will meet again_  
_Don't wait too long and you will see_  
_What fate will bring to me._

Lance could see why other people could get into it. _It definitely has a catchy beat and lyrics to it._ He thought to himself, _but I won't fall for what's popular just because of looks. They do have some good looking members and that probably helped them getting this. I mean not like they don't have good songs, I'm just petty about it. He argued with himself. ___

____

He continued with his task, not wanting to get distracted any further he blocked out the sound with his own tunes and continued his work. As he minded his business Hunk pulled him out of his loop and started to shake him vigorously. Lance took out his earphones and stared at his friends in disbelief as they all had tears streaking down their faces. "What is wrong with you guys? Whats going on?" He said with alarm in his voice as he watched his friends pull at their hair.

____

"Voltron is disbanding and that was their last song! Lotor is leaving the group to become a solo artist!" Hunk cried and put his head into his hands.

____

"Dude, is this the end? How could this be happening? They have been through a lot, how can he just leave like that?" Matt 

____

"Everyone, shut the fuck up, I'm seeing all black and I can't breathe. Is that normal? I'm losing my eyesight, everything is turning black." Pidge put her arms in from of her as if she were lost in a dark maze.

____

"You guys are so dramatic. It's not the end of the world. It's either they'll break up and go their own ways, find a new replacement, or just go on playing without a lead singer." Lance brought up a delicate eyebrow.

____

All three looked at Lance with weary faces and scrunched it up in disdain.

____

"Not to be that person, but this is the end of the world," Matt shot up both of his arms into the air. "My customers lover their music and buy from me. This just doesn't hurt my spirit, it hurts my business," he cried.

____

"We can barely afford a box of ramen." Pidge groaned into her knees, still in her chair. 

____

"Well if you really need the extra money, Star Bright still needs help with management and stuff. You could come by with me later tonight and watch me dazzle the place up," he posed. 

____

"I wish we could, but I still have my DJ gig to worry about," Pidge slumped. "Matt helps me out on the floor with the sound and my equipment."

____

"Dude, I wish I could but my parents won't let me do any other job besides this one. Not like I need a job, but it would be cool if I could help you guys out," Hunk offered. 

____

"It's cool, Nyma and I hold the fort anyway. She's an ethereal being," Lance drooled.

____

"Whatever! Dude, she already has a boyfriend!" Pidge scolded.

____

"Okay, but that won't stop me from looking upon her beauty and grace. She has an IG account and she freaking lifts bro. Her muscles are practically hills." Lance was impressed by his friend's gains so much so that he was almost jealous. He had muscles of his own, but due to his body, he had always been depicted as lanky. 

____

"Most of her popular posts are about her being at the gym. Really, why would I want to see the same thing over and over again, just with different clothes? We get it, you go to the gym," Pidge rolled her eyes. 

____

"Well, if she wants to feel good about her body by posting it online for other people to view and like then she has every right to. I'm not saying that she's doing it for the attention, but even if she was then that's none of our business. If she likes it then she likes it. If other people like it, then its a plus." Hunk called out in a defensive manner. 

____

"I mean that's true, but I'm just saying that it gets old seeing the same thing over and over again," Pidge shrugged. Nyma was a coworker with Lance who helped waited tables in the club among a few others with Lance, but she was the only one he bothered to hang out when he had the extra times during singing. She would usually bring him some cold drinks and food while he took a break. 

____

"You can always block her Pidge." Lance had his arms crossed. 

____

"I did! Her pics pop up everywhere and I'm too lazy to actually block the whole thing," she pouted.

____

"Then that's your own damn fault." Lance scolded and checked his watch. "Oh man, I gotta get going to SB. I'm thinking of singing some of my original stuff I made last night. Its gonna catch a whole lot of fish that I'll open my own fish mart," He winked.

____

"Yeah, whatever dude!" Matt rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you get here early tomorrow, Pidge and I have to go check out a house call for a client." 

____

"Okay, okay, I'll be here early tomorrow," Lance promised as he grabbed his bag from his locker and made his way to the door making a jingling noise from the bell that hung up above. "But you better have Beyonce music on or I will flip!" Lance gave them the look down and exchanged a gesture with his hand pointing to his eyes and then back at them.

____

"So dramatic," they all agreed.

____


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just learning more about the daily life of Lance and possibly three souls bumping into each other for just a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs I listened to   
> "Clover" by Louie Zong   
> "Jazz club" by Louie Zong  
> "I'll Be Good" by Jaymes Young

Lance had no reason to drive a car, not like he had the money to afford one, but he only really needed his legs and maybe a bus pass if the destination required it. This day was a walking day, as it always was. He was fine with that because he would usually stop by at his favorite cafe to admire the view and get a wif of the ground coffee and fresh bakeries. Also, there always were a couple of cute people to admire from afar. He had no time to stop and get his usual coffee, so he spared a glance when passing the window. A shadowy and dark figure caught his eye. This shadowy stranger had his elbows propped behind him on the counter, so the only thing Lance could see was the back of this strangers broad yet small back. With his eyes away from the sidewalk he unexpectedly ran into someones back. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going-" The person turned around and looked down at Lances, blue, startled, eyes. 

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm so sorry!" Lance apologized in a fast stream of words, worried he might get done in. The light, brown, stranger calmed down and swept his long, light, hair across his shoulder. 

"Its fine, we all get into unfortunate mistakes occasionally. Just make sure not to make the same mistakes twice." The stranger's seemingly British voice was muffled by the mouth guard he had been wearing. Lance wasn't at all phased by his appearance which seemed to be covering his whole face and body, his head topped up with a stylish baseball hat. 

"That's great advice. I am really sorry though," he smiled wearily, "Excuse me." Lance Sidestepped out of the person's way and paced himself a decent away before turning his head over his shoulder. The dark figure from the coffee shop walked towards to the stranger he just bumped into and handed him a cup of coffee. Lance mentally whistled to himself in disappointment. _Too bad that I couldn't stay and get their names_. _They both look like nice pieces of buns I could get a bite out of_. Lance whistled low and made his way in the opposite direction. 

Lance was lucky that all his usual places he went to were all close together to call it walking distance. He usually went With Nyma who would drop him off at his college dorm in her car after work. The town wasn't really dangerous, but they liked to stick together like apples on a tree. Turning a street corner he saw the luminous light of the sign reading Star Bright shining in the dusk light. He could see one of his coworkers already standing against the frame like a strong, tall, bear waiting to pounce.

"Kolivan!" Lance called and strutted up to the big, burly, man triple his size. The bouncer grinned with a small smile in the direction of the preppy voice. 

"Lance, I almost thought you weren't going to make it." The low voice resonated in Lance's core ripping him from his feet. 

"Oh, I could never miss work and not see you, Koli~" Lance brushed his shoulder on the taller man's chest who stood his ground. This was nothing compared to what others do to him later in the night. 

"Lance, stop wasting time and go on in, Nyma is waiting for you," He scolded. 

Lance pouted and grabbed at the darker mans braid bringing it up and behind his shoulder to rest on his chest. "Really, Koli, just because we broke up before doesn't mean you have to be mean to me. Let's be friends, after all, we were friends before we went out and parted ways." Lance smiled graciously patted his chest and brushing past him to get inside. Kolivan shook his head and went back to what he was doing, not before taking a quick peek behind his shoulder that is.

Lance made his way down the narrow, shimmering hall which was decorated with shiny stars and planets dispersed all over. He reached the main bar room which was pretty filled with the regulars who roamed around at the bar and at the center tables so people could watch the different performances. Going in the back room he met with Nyma and her boyfriend, the owner, Rolo. 

"Finally," Rolo waved. "We've been waiting for a while now. Anyway, can you start right now? Some of them have been bitching about where you were. Once Lance starts singing, you know what to do babe." He sauntered out the door to tend the bar with his robot creation, Beezer.

"I was only late because everyone was freaking out about the band Voltron and how they're breaking up or whatever." Lance took off his shirt and changed into a dark blue V neck. 

Nyma perked up at his words. "VOLTRON?!" she practically screeched their name until she grabbed her mouth and whispered as if it pained her to speak through her expressions. "They're breaking up?" She had faint tears in her eyes. Which was weird since she wasn't one to cry at all.

Lance shrugged, "Yeah, I think that guy named, Lotor, or something like that wants to become a solo artist so he's ditching the team. Not like I care, but the others were heartbroken about it. I kind of feel bad for my buddies." Lances forehead crinkled before touching it back up. _No wrinkles in my house_. 

"I knew he was no good from the start! He always wants to be on the top even if it means leaving his group behind. They should have picked someone else. What are they going to do?!" She held her face in her hands.

Lance rolled his eyes, "This is the second time this reaction is happening. Once was enough! Nyma, like I told my friends, they're either gonna break up, find a new replacement, or play on the way they are. When we go home we can listen to your favorite songs more than we usually do after work, okay? I'm going to go out and dazzle the crowd." Lance pat his friend on her head and left her for the bar.

Lance usually sang a couple of songs and went on break for a few until going back on for a few more. He loved to sing so it wasn't a big deal, the pay was alright, and the regulars seemed to love listening to him as well. 

He reached the stage and found all the equipment already set up in place. The microphone was on its stand and standing tall in the middle of the stage. Lance wasn't going to lie, he loved being on the stage and being the center of attention, he reveled in it. On nights when he had a good crowd, he always felt like he was walking on stilts as the adrenaline carried him in the clouds with the praise from other people encouraging him on and making him steady. Sometimes there are a few bad batches of people spread out amongst the faces, but they usually got escorted out by Kolivan if they got too verbal for his taste. 

Thankfully, his crowd appeared dead, which was fine by him. Lance wanted to sing an array of soft songs and knew his throat would thank him later. He walked up to the mic and tapped on it a couple of times. "Good evening, glad to see that my audience is everyone I know by name and can count on my finger. Franky, make sure you don't go overboard you know what the missus thinks about the stench in the morning." He teased at a person in the corner who had a few too many. "Let's start off with something slow, shall we?" Lance smiled and gave a thumbs up to Rolo who started his first song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got any songs to recommend me?

**Author's Note:**

> That song that Voltron sang is fake and I made it up, you can tell because its horrible. Don't forget that if you want to, that I would love to hear all the songs you cupcakes love to listen to.


End file.
